


Faulty Image

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on Liu woods story, Cussing, Forgiveness, Gen, Jeff and Liu gotta talk, Jeff and Lj are good friends, Minor Violence, One-Shot, Read his story! He does forgive Jeff!, reconnecting, request story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: This story was a request on how Liu and Jeff react upon seeing each other after Liu's death and Jeff's life at the Mansion. There was something Jeff wasn't expecting from his brother, his love. But why forgive him?(no this is not shipping)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Faulty Image

It wasn’t an uncommon time for everyone to be rude and just outright violent towards each other, but the moment Slender brought a familiar face to the mansion was a whole new level of violence. It was a rainy and cold night of spring when Slender found a new CP, walking past an unearthed grave and a person sitting on the tombstone of the grave. The brunette figure just sat there, the dark making it hard to really see the man’s face. Slender stepped closer, catching the man’s attention, to which he jumped off the tombstone and took a couple cautionary steps back.

“W-what the fuck..” He muttered under his breath and Slender leaned his head forward.

“Who are you?” Slender called out, finally seeing the boys stitches that lined across his face and his green eyes. “And what hurt you?”

“My brother..now please explain who..or what you are.” He replied and Slender decided to walk closer.

“I am Slenderman, whether you know me already or don’t does not matter. I am curious why you’re here.” Slender replied with an implied question.

“Liu Woods.” Liu replied, still eyeing the creature before him. “I..I think i’m dead, but it’s hard to tell..I woke up after my parents and I were killed by my brother.”

Slender thought carefully, this story sounded similar, and that name, but it was all too coincidental. Instead of bringing up the possible relation, the tall CP offered. “Well, Liu Woods. I have a mansion where others such as yourself live and are able to do what they want. The only thing I need to know, have you killed anyone?”

Liu’s eyes averted to the ground, the rain dripping off his hair as he replied. “Yes, a woman claimed my brother as a monster.”

Now Slender was confused. “You do not think so?”

Liu looked up, a similar look of rage taking hold of his expression as he replied. “I forgave my brother for trying to kill me. I understand the urges he gets, I’ve fallen for the same ones time and time again in the past, so who am I to really judge him, anyway?”

He would be an interesting addition..Slender stood tall and then asked. “Would you like to stay in my manor? There are other killers that live there and you’d be well provided.”

Liu’s gaze reflected conflict and curiosity, but not too long after feeling a gust of wind he nodded. “Sure, where is it? I have never seen a manor here before.”

“The manor is in a special location, but I will take us there instantly to get out of this rain.” Slender replied before placing a hand on Liu’s shoulder and instantly teleported them to the porch of the mansion.

Inside there were yells and sounds of items crashing, making Slender tense and sigh. “Liu, just a warning, watch yourself carefully.”

Liu nodded although still confused, but his mental questioning was answered as Slender opened the door and someone ran by without stopping, another figure running after them. 

“Toby get back here you little shit!”

“Come on Masky! Bet you can’t catch me!” 

Slender cautiously stepped in and two tendrils shot out to grab both of the people that Liu saw pass and growled mentally. “What are you two doing?”

Toby, who was held around his stomach chuckled and waved. “Oh hi Slender! you ‘re back early!”

“This idiot here was trying to take money to buy more fucking snacks!” Masky grumbled. “The money you strictly told us is only for emergencies.”

“Toby, no more taking money. And Masky, if he does this just call me or Hoodie.” Slender ordered as he set the two down. “For now, I have a new CP here, so spread the word.”

The two nodded and Slender began to walk up the grand staircase, Liu following by his side as he asked. “Who were they?”

“My proxies, don’t worry, once we get you a room I shall quickly explain everything in this house.” Slender responded, getting to the third floor before walking down the halls for a room.

“And..how long will your explanation take?” Liu questioned, not really having the energy for a long lecture of the whole mansion.

“No more than a blink of your eye.” Slender joked lightly as he opened a door to an empty room. “Here is your room, you may customize it to your liking.”

“Thank you.” Liu replied politely as he stepped in to observe his room, it was plain and didn’t supply more than a bed, desk, and dresser, but it was home. He turned to talk to Slender again but a pale, lanky finger touched his forehead and the contact led to a flash of knowledge that was almost overwhelming and made Liu’s head feel swollen from the sudden amount of information.

It was no more than a couple seconds before the finger moved away and Liu gasped for air, his head stinging after the contact broke and he moved a hand to his forehead. He could feel the lingering feeling of Slenderman’s finger as he brushed his brunette hair back and eyes gazed in shock at the pale man. However, seeing pleased and at ease, Slender nodded his head and asked. “Any questions?”

Liu felt like he had to ask something but with all the new information he had nothing to ask. Shaking his head he replied. “No, I have nothing.”

“Good, I will be making dinner, we are a nocturnal family so by sunrise most of the CP’s are asleep.” Slender explained, moving out of the room. “Feel free to look around but watch your step, many of the CP’s have short tempers.”

“Understood.” Liu nodded before stepping out and closing the door behind him. He turned to look at Slender but the man was already gone and he decided to look around.

The mansion was definitely lively, some people passed him without saying a word and only giving a strange glance to him, but the rest were loud and running through the mansion. There was a mix of angry shouts and maniacal laughter throughout the mansion, and Liu was shocked to see the inhuman CP’s around them. In the commotion he had turned to look at the TV and noted a short kid playing video games with another person sitting on the couch with a book. Deciding they would be the more sane to talk to right now, Liu moved around the couch and sat down, catching the attention of the man with a white mask and a bloody smile painted on it.

“Who are you?” the masked man asked, setting his book down.

“Liu Woods.” Liu replied, he didn’t feel threatened by the man, but awkwardness creeped into his chest. “And you?”

“Bloody Painter. When did you arrive?” 

The two continued to talk calmly, making idle conversation as time passed and the two were interrupted by a person falling over the couch and colliding into the smaller boy, to which Bloody Painter introduced as Ben Drowned. Ben jumped and yelled out in anger as his character died. “Damn it LJ get off!”

“Oh lighten up Ben, Jeff and I were just rough housing!” The clown, claimed to be LJ, cackled and got up.

Liu looked behind the couch and his eyes widened at the familiar scared face of his brother, standing up and muttered out. “Jeff?”

Said killer’s eyes stared at Liu but quickly changed to anger as he snarled. “What the fuck? How are you here?”

“Well since you didn’t kill me completely..” Liu started. “I had my own urges to kill after I woke up and stitch myself up. I didn’t realize Slender also brought you here.”

“Against my will..” Jeff grumbled, crossing his arms. “Well, let’s make a rule, keep the fuck away from me!”

“Jeff, you know him?” LJ asked as soon as he stood up and looked at the two. 

“Let’s just go LJ.” Jeff snarled and walked out the front door, the clown following to continue their brawling.

Bloody Painter got up and commented. “I don’t know what kind of relationship you had with Jeff, but I would listen to him if you want to avoid a world of hurt.”

Liu watched him walk off and looked to the elf-boy on the floor, sitting down a couple feet away as the boy glared at the screen. “Excuse me Ben-”

“Not right now.” He snapped instantly, but feeling Liu stare at him he sighed and paused his game, glaring at him. “What?”

“I was curious, has Jeff mentioned anything about his past?” Liu asked.

Ben rolled his eyes and said, “uh no, Jeff doesn’t talk about his past, he just brags and challenges people on his skills. I don’t think I’ve met anyone that willingly talks about their past. Can I go back to my game now?”

Liu nodded, thanking him for the information and only getting a huff in response as the kid continued his game. It didn’t take him long to go out the front door, but he spent his time watching LJ and Jeff righting, throwing each other to the grass. LJ jumped back as Jeff took out his knife to swipe at him, the clown pouncing forward immediately and taking Jeff to the grass and pinning him down. “Come on Jeff, that's all you got?”

“Not even close!” Jeff snarled and slammed his forehead right into LJ before digging his knife into the side of the clown and dragging it through his side as he flipped them over.

LJ snapped and kicked Jeff off, the knife dragging out and the taller CP growled in pain as he held his wound. Liu stepped closer as Jeff got up to attack again and looked down at the clown. “May I tag in for you?”

LJ chuckled and slowly got up, taking Liu’s hand as the guy offered it. “Yeah sure. Good luck new guy. Jeff I’m timing out to see Dr.Smiley! I’ll kick your ass later!”

“Fucking quitter!” Jeff yelled, only getting a laugh in reply from LJ as he walked inside, to which Jeff then turned his attention to his brother. “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

“Why all the hostility?” Liu asked, keeping his distance from his brother. “I already forgave you for killing me.”

“You’re really fucked up then.” Jeff glared and spun his knife. “You tagged in for LJ, so let’s get this over with.”

“Jeff, why are you so mad at me?” Liu asked, feeling his own anger bubble up inside. “It’s not like I made you this way.”

“Fucking bullshit!” Jeff snarled and lunged at his brother.

Liu was fast and grabbed Jeff’s right arm to stop the oncoming blade, twisting around to try and force the knife from his grasp. In retaliation Jeff quickly turned and slammed his elbow into Liu’s side, yanking his arm free and causing the blade to slice across Liu’s hand. The brunette hissed in pain but recovered before Jeff could jab the blade into his stomach, moving back before seeing Jeff hurl the knife towards his face. Jeff was almost sure that his knife wouldn’t cut into Liu’s cheek if his brother hadn’t ducked, Liu grabbing his arm before throwing Jeff onto his back on the cold grass.

“Jeff knock it off!” Liu growled. “Can’t you just listen for one-”

He barely finished his words before Jeff sat up and grabbed one of Liu’s legs before pulling hard and making the CP slip onto the grass with the pale killer, getting over him to jam the blade into his brother’s chest. Liu grabbed Jeff’s wrists, both of their arms quivering to gain control over each other's strength. Jeff smirked as the knife began to move towards Liu’s face, the very tip dragging over a stitch, and at that moment Liu’s eyes were switched from frustration to rage. He forced Jeff’s wrist to his left, the blade momentarily hitting the ground as Liu let go and slammed his right fist into his brother’s cheek. Blood coated his knuckles from his brothers already cut cheek, but the hit was only enough to stun Jeff before Liu moved and threw the young adult off. 

Jeff let out a dark chuckle as he quickly slashed his knife at Liu, almost demonic speed as the knife cut through Liu’s shirt and sweater, a line of red slipping out from his skin. Liu immediately fought back, tackling Jeff to the ground as he tried to take the knife, moving his left hand around Jeff’s throat and trying to cut off his air as his right hand moved to grab the blade. As it turned out, not the brightest move. After missing Jeff’s knife, said killer stabbed the blade into Liu’s left arm to make it unlock from around his neck and lifted a knee up to hit Liu's gut. This caused the homicidal killer to get off Jeff, stumbling to get on his feet before Jeff followed to swipe at him again.

The attack was cut off short when tendrils wrapped around both their waists and a couple around their arms to prevent them from swinging at each other. The two looked to two of the slender brothers, one of them by the name Splendor chiding them softly. “Jeff it’s not polite to wound people on their first day here.”

“And Liu, I’m going to be showing you your room..” Trender sighed. “But perhaps we should get you two to Dr.Smiley before anything else.”

“Ah, you take Liu to EJ, I’ll take Jeff to Smiley.” Splendor said happily before a tendril took Jeff’s knife away and he teleported inside.

Liu barely shook off his rage before Trender teleported to one of the many halls of the mansion, knocking lightly on one of the doors. “Eyeless Jack? Are you there?”

The door slowly opened, and Liu was unsure if he was seeing a real eyeless man or if it was only the illusion from the blue mask. The voice behind the mask was muffled and husky, the monotone man spoke softly. “Who is this Trender?”

“A new guest that Jeff attacked, do you think you can patch him up real quick?” Trender asked, setting Liu on the ground in front of EJ.

The blue masked killer was a good few inches taller than Liu, and it made Liu weary when glancing into the dark room and could smell the stench of blood. However the man moved in and retrieved a medical kit from his desk, making Liu relax and hiss as pain started to make itself known. Trender stayed at the door and flicked the lights on, Liu sitting down on EJ’s swivel chair while the cannibal took out supplies. He listened to the supposed healer, moving his shirt up for him, helping him hold down the gauze, but he did tense a couple times as the killer moved his hand over his gut.

Trender seemed to catch onto this tension and called out. “EJ his kidneys are not to be removed, understand?”

A grumble escaped EJ but he nodded. “Got it..well, you’re all finished up then. I can’t do anything about your clothes.”

“Thank you Eyeless Jack.” Liu replied politely before slowly getting to his feet and walked out of the room.

The tall faceless man closed the door and explained briefly. “EJ is one of our cannibal killers. So far he hasn’t taken anyone’s kidneys from the mansion but doesn’t mean that it can’t happen.”

“Ah..thank you.” Liu nodded now understanding the problem. “May I see Jeff?”

“I suppose..Dr.Smiley probably has him in the basement currently. Just be careful, don’t fight him right now or my brother will have to get involved.” Trender replied.

Liu nodded again, Trender leading him to the basement before stopping at the door and looking to Liu to see if he would change his mind. Taking a deep breath, Liu opened the door and stepped in, greeted by the smell of medicine and blood. It was well lit and Liu was able to see Jeff strapped to one of the beds while Dr.Smiley continued to clean him. Stepping down into the colder room, Liu watched as Jeff tensed and tried to struggle before laying back and forcing himself to relax. The crazed doctor looked up at Liu before chuckling and asking. “Do you need something?”

“I was hoping to speak with him..” Liu replied, trying to ignore all the bloody tools and the smell of rotting flesh.

“Oh of course! But please keep him strapped down, it’s hard to deal with him as it is.” Dr.Smiley requested before leaving to the door, taking off his gloves.

Liu waited until he left before looking at his brother, who’s pale eyes glared at Liu with violent intentions. Sighing, the green eyed man said softly. “Jeff, can I speak now?”

“Not like I can stop you.” Jeff grumbled, looking at his restraints and testing the strength of them.

“Ok..well..” Liu thought carefully about his words. “I don’t know why exactly you hate me, but you should know that I don’t hate you. I understand why you kill and I don’t hold it against you..I’m just sorry I wasn’t there for you after your accident-”

“Accident!? Those assholes burned me! They deserved to die!” Jeff yelled, struggling again. “I am not the weak kid you still think I am!”

“I never said you were weak!” Liu shouted back and made Jeff freeze up as he continued. “I just mean that I failed to protect you, I completely agree those bullies got what was coming to them.”

Jeff looked at his brother now, his expression unreadable behind his permanent smile, after a minute he scoffed. “Alright..just to let you know this whole mansion is a nightmare, I suggest you watch your back.”

“Understood.” Liu nodded and smiled a little before starting to walk to the door.

“Uh..are you going to untie me!?” Jeff yelled at him.

“I can’t! Promised the doctor to leave you tired up!” Liu answered, opening the door as Jeff’s insults flooded out.

“You fucking slut! Son of a bitch of a fucking-”

The door closed, Liu chuckling softly to himself. Even if his brother was now a killer there were some habits and mannerisms that were still Jeff’s, something Liu could think back onto with their old life. Liu knows that things will be far different here than anywhere he has ever been, and would need to learn how to adapt with the other CP’s. Even if Jeff acted like an ass, hopefully his brother could get used to him living there.


End file.
